BATTLE TO BECOME KING
WELL PEOPLE DO GET HURT ONCE THEIR HURT THEY POOF RIGHT BACK INTO THE SCHOOL SO YEAH NOBODY DIES IN THIS THEY JUST POOF BACK INTO THE SCHOOL THE BATTLE IS OUTSIDE OF SCHOOL AN HOUR BEFORE STORMS ROLL IN Alright it starts out as a normal day at school. Fourth period. Today present in school is: Kobe Hobson Ashley Ross Crystal Mcauliffe Tyler Geco Michael Zylstra Bri B Don Stubbs Ross Armentrout Domonique Hutchinson Yusuf Lodhi Chase Reeves Isaiah Crowley: Mr. Priest announces to the class at lunch Mr. Priest: Alright so tomorrow there is going to be a war tomorrow here meaning people in each class will fight to the death to become king!!!!...or Queen if you're the last person standing you'll earn McDonalds breakfast from me and you get to do whatever the fuck you'd like okay all 4 classes against each other!!!!!! Everyone was happy except for Domoinique and Ashley both said they were not coming to school tommarow. But the happiest people were Tyler and Isaiah as well as Kobe So the next day came and Domoinique and Ashley were not present Bri: Damn! There are not that much girls so there'll be no girls ruling this piece of junk ya call a school!!!! Crystal:....We still got you and me plus Amiyah Daisha 2 of the girls in room 102 as well as Samantha and Gabby... Bri:....Oh........ So all the fun shit started sat fifth period each class got to choose their weapons!!!! Kobe:- Ak47 Russia Crystal:-Katanas (Japanese swords) Tyler:-P90 Michael:-spear Bri:-Semi auto Russia Ross:-......His chair Yusuf:-Land mines Chase:-AUG Isaiah:-Semi Auto rifle In Room 102 present was Daisha, James, Takari, Jacob, Joniya and Joey. Present in room 105 Aiden, Amiyah, Davon, Craig, Jayce and Amarion In room 108 Rakeem, Orlando, Samantha, Gabby, Richard and Al (Ashley should have been present today hehehehehe) Anyways battle started at 5th period. All classes had lunch at the same times...just in their classrooms so people would not fight on an empty stomach. So yeah 5 minutes before battle (it was a nice day it's outside) People were kinda scared especially Bri and Crystal they did not show it though ! Tyler was happy as can be he imagined what it'd be like being king he knew he would win first he had to fight the people in the class before worrying about the other 3 classes obviously he knew what his first target would be...ISAIAH!!!!! So anyways Teachers start to say the rules....of course they were interrupted by Isaiah! Mr.priest:....What Isaiah? Isaiah: can I go to the bathroom???? Mr.priest:.....Sure Yeah.... Isaiah goes to the bathroom everybody is impatiently wating. Tyler:...uggghhhh can he hurry up I want to do this Ross: Yep he better not be taking a shit! So Isaiah comes back......BATTLE BEGINS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! So anyways the little kids don't know what the fuck their doing so to soon all the boys in room 105 get shot so they poof back into the classroom with no mark on them.....all sad because they lost surprisingly Amiyah is not out. Orlando shoots Richard he poofs. Rakeem shoots Orlando he poofs. Samantha shoots Richard he poofs. Bri tries to shoot crystal but Crystal stabs Bri with sword no damage or anything just poofs away. Tyler tries to shoot Isaiah he misses he keeps trying and trying he keeps missing Isaiah tries to shoot Tyler he misses instead shoots Yusuf. Yusuf poofs away. Tyler thanks him and shoots this time he actually gets him. Daisha shoots Takari. He poofs away. Joniya shoots Daisha she poofs away. Joniya tries to shoot Crystal misses Crystal stabs her she poofs away. Joey shoots James....he poofs. Ross hits Michael with a chair...he poofs away. Joey shoots Ross...he poofs. Joey knew that if he had got Ross out Ross would give him all the monster drinks he had if he had got him out this was only between them though....Anyways Samantha and Al is all that's left in room 108. Joey and Jacob r left of room 102. Room 105 still surprisingly Amiyah is still in! Crystal, Chase, Kobe and Tyler r whats left of room 104. Tyler only had three classmates to get rid of he tries to shoot both of them he misses and ends up hitting Kobe...he poofs away. He tries to focus on chase he keeps shooting Chase keeps shooting back if Chase won he'd get Ashley anyways Tyler forgets him because he got no time for him he kepted his eye on Jacob he started shooting and Jacob started shooting suddenly Al comes up behind Chase Al: Leave my Baby (Ashley) alone *Shoots Chase* Chase: *Poofs away* Tyler gets Al and Jacob out. He tries to now get crystal out. Crystal, good at blocking bullets with sword does not get hit. She's tired. Well Tyler just chases after her she starts running he can't really catch up but thought about becoming king so he catches up to her and catches her. He does not shoot her he just tags her and says sorry Tyler: *Tags Crystal*''Yeah... Sorry '''Crystal:' Damn you!!!!!!!!!....Good luck *Poofs away* So now all that's left are Joey, Samantha, Amiyah and Tyler. Tyler tries to shoot Samantha....he misses. Samantha tries to shoot Joey....she misses. Amiyah tries to shoot all....*FAILS BIG TIME* She poofs away. So it was the three. This went on till the middle of seventh period. Finally Joey got Samantha out. Now...it was the two brothers Tyler had thought earlier he should have shot joey earlier Joey thought the same so they started shooting at each other this went on for a while....Everybody wanted to watch. So yeah both keep shooting finally Joey had gotten Tyler out. Joey is now happy and excited so teachers congratulate him and he becomes the leader of the school. Joey ends up with Daisia as his queen and can do what ever the fuck he wants....oh Tyler was pissed and so was Chase becuz he's mad that his buddie didn't win :) THE END